Alliance
'Alliance '''is a three-part season finale episode in the third season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. Plot Part 1 The episode begins with a cloaked red dark templar and a blue ghost walking around and bumping into each other. They cannot see each other, as they are both cloaked. The blue ghost looks over a rock and sees a massive red army with units from all three races. Derpfestor jumps down a cliff to burrow but falls off and lands upside down. He casts an infested marine to help push him down by trampoline force. He sneaks into the blue protoss base and uses neural parasite on a mothership. The tentacle crawls through the corridor (using stealth mode by hiding behind a newspaper when a crew member passes by). He penetrates the main mothership bridge and knocks the pilot unconscious by grabbing and beating him against the walls violently. He pulls a lever, switching the mothership from Heart of the Swarm mode to Wings of Liberty mode and uses it to recall his entire army to the blue protoss base. Derpfestor's entire army teleports to blue protoss base. Unknowingly, Bob the Ragelot has his eye wide-opened while guarding the defense, and is knocked out of the base by a huge explosion, destroying the main blue protoss base (possibly from red siege tanks). This explosion also causes the red gateway to be destroyed, finally freeing Proxy Zealot. Surviving the blast, Bob the Ragelot, Swag Templar and the rest of his protoss brethren land on the open fields. Sgt. Patches appear and aim his weapon at the zealot, including Crackhead, marines, Smoking Marauder, siege tanks and vikings. Suddenly, the purple zerg swarm unburrows, surrounding the remaining terran and protoss army. The three races prepare for the final battle at each other, and Bob does a warcry. Their combat is intervened when Nuking Ghost de-cloaks and halts them. Showing the reason behind their disaster, he points to the Red Team of massive P-T-Z army. The camera zooms toward Derpfestor standing on the captured mothership, which displays his overwhelming power and domination. Part 2 Despite being severely outmatched, the blue protoss, blue terran and purple zerg turn to Red Team. Bob the Ragelot taunts, "None shall stand!". Red stalker says, "Death comes to all." Sgt. Patches and Crackhead prepares for the final fight, and red marauder speaks threateningly. Purple zerg mumbles, and Patch Zergling coughs out Sgt. Patches' torn cloth. Laughing Viper and red Camera Hydralisk smiles. Finally, Bob does the outburst. Accepting a temporary truce, the three races form a three-way alliance, and they begin fighting against Derpfestor faction. A group of blue terran infantry holds out against the red team. A red immortal walks straight through an army of roaches, marauders and even an ultralisk. However, he is killed by a single shot from Sgt. Patches. Sgt. Patches and Crackhead retreat to the red barracks when a larger wave of Red Team approaches, and the barracks lifts off. Bob the Ragelot and Proxy Zealot charge straight at each other through a field of siege tank fire and begin swordfighting with psi blades. While Crackhead is shooting from inside the red barracks, Sgt. Patches throws a grenade, but it bounces off the wall and turns out to be a dud.. Sgt. Patches discover Slave SCV heavily bound on a chair with ropes. They try to untie the SCV, but Patches is knocked by an infested swarm egg thrown by Derpfestor, already on board. Darkly, Derpfestor spawns two infested marines. Meanwhile, the war is still ongoing. A red colossus and some ultralisks attack the base. Inside another red barracks at the main red terran base, a large queue of red marines await for the next deployment when the exceeded supply limit goes down a bit (since a terran team's supply limit is 200). Three blue reapers (including a reaper with a burnt leg from Beat by Creep), attack the red barracks by throwing a brick, a molotov and a boulder. Inside the barracks, a brick hits one marine, and the bottle ignites the building, making all marines scream in panic in attempt to exit, but to no avail due to the supply maximum. Back inside the floating red barracks, two infested marines fire at Sgt. Patches. Slave SCV mocks at Patches about the failed plan, so Sgt. Patches kicks his chair at one infested marine. He runs from the gunshots and takes cover behind the overturned table. Worriedly, he wheezes for air although Crackhead is taken hostage, hands up as infested marine nudges him with a rifle. Bob the Ragelot and Proxy Zealot continue their dual combat. Bob's psi blades swing at him, only to be blocked by red psi blades, and he gets a headbutt, falling towards a lower cliff full of red zerglings. Trapped within the red swarm, Bob the Ragelot is relentlessly attacked. In a cliffhanger scene, scenes of clueless Sgt. Patches, defeated Bob, arrested Crackhead and overwhelming Red Team are arranged, with a middle timer counting up until 24 hours. "To be continued" fades in. Part 3 The infested marines cackle as they hold Crackhead at gunpoint. Sgt. Patches comes out from behind the table with his hands up. Suddenly, the infested marines time out. Sgt. Patches begins shooting Derpfestor. Bob is still trapped underneath a swarm of red zerglings. Suddenly, he is saved by the intervention of Swag Templar's psionic storm. He then points at some battlecruisers, causing them to explode and sink. A blue siege tank line forms, but they are all abducted by the Laughing Viper. He flies over a group of purple zerglings and abducts a baneling into the middle of the group, which explodes and instantly kills the zerglings. He then begins slowly consuming a hatchery. Inside the red barracks, Sgt. Patches and Crackhead are shooting at Derpfestor. To defend himself, he uses neural parasite on Sgt. Patches, mind controlling him and forcing him to turn on Crackhead. Proxy Zealot is seen chasing the blue ghost. Bob jumps on Proxy Zealot and begins attacking him. The ghost paints the red army for a nuclear strike. However, Laughing Viper abducts him right underneath the targeted location, causing the nuke to land on him. Another viper is seen slowly consuming an infestation pit. The group of blue reapers is seen destroying an undefended red terran base. After they push the buildings into the burning point, the reapers decide to attack a red protoss base. Sgt. Patches is seen attacking Crackhead under the influence of the neural parasite. He shoots straight through him, presumably killing him. Bob is seen fighting Proxy Zealot. He eventually prevails and throws Proxy Zealot off a cliff. Suddenly, he is shot by Donut Marine and falls off but manages to get a grip off the edge of the cliff with a psi blade. Sgt. Patches, still mind controlled, picks up Crackhead's corpse and begins punching his helmet, cracking it further. Eventually, Slave SCV escapes and uses his fusion cutter to sever the neural parasite, freeing Sgt. Patches from its mind control. He is horrified at what he has done to his ally. Derpfestor, now defenseless, is killed by Slave SCV as he uses his drill to push him off the lifted barracks. The barracks begins exploding. The terrans are left with no choice but to jump off the barracks. Meanwhile, Bob's death grip on the cliff is slowly but surely being weakened as Donut Marine stomps on his psi blade. He is saved when the terrans land on Donut Marine, knocking him off the cliff. Patchling arrives. Bob climbs up the edge but is met with the entire red army. Laughing Viper, who has seemingly assumed control, begins laughing at their extreme advantage over the remainder of the alliance. Another viper is seen draining a hatchery. A red queen sees their last red terran base burn down and their last protoss base destroyed by the reapers. She sees a viper consuming the last of the hatchery's HP and screams in horror as she realizes that they have no buildings remaining. As a result, the Red Team loses the game, instantly killing all of them. Bob triumphantly screams. Sad music begins playing as Sgt. Patches is heartbroken by the death of Crackhead and cries as the screen fades to black. Suddenly, the sad music is cut off by the sound of a medivac healing Crackhead back to life. The medivac offers to pick them up. Bob is seen stomping on the red army's corpses but after realizing that the red team is gone, he decides to break the alliance and charge at the terrans as they try to escape on the medivac. Epilogue The medivac picks up the terrans and escapes, leaving Bob alone with Patchling who coughs out a scrap of blue fabric. Characters * Nuking Ghost * Derpfestor * Bob the Ragelot * Proxy Zealot * Sgt. Patches * Crackhead * Smoking Marauder * Swag Templar * Red dark templar * Infested marine * Probes (cameo) * Motherships * Colossi * Stalkers * Sentry * Marines * Marauders * Siege tanks * Vikings * Zerglings * Hydralisks * Roaches * Swarm hosts * Void rays * Carriers * Battlecruisers * Thors * Ultralisks * Phoenixes * Mutalisks * Patch Zergling * Laughing Viper * Burnt-Leg Reaper * Brood lords * Immortal Trivia * First two of three-part episodes are merged into one video, but the third part is separated as the next epsiode. * Third part of this episode adds an extra episode number in Season 3, "26". * This is the first time two different cloaked units interact on one scene. * This is arguably by far Derpfestor's most intensive action to fight against blue protoss and blue terran, even his former commitment the purple zerg. * This is the second time mothership uses the former ability Mass Recall since "Three For All" when it was removed. * Proxy Zealot is finally freed since he was trapped back in "Proxologist", at nineteen episodes apart. This is similar to where Bob the Ragelot couldn't enter the main terran base since "Supply Block" until "Three For All". * After the second explosion, Red Team units appear behind the smoke and Proxy Zealot. * This is the first episode in the series where someone destroys its own building, on which the explosion caused by the Red Team have damaged their red gateway (unlike in "You Fired"). * In few scenes where the Red Team rushes to the left, there are identical Sgt. Patches and Crackhead in red team color. This may be intended to spare time constraints by copying a group of running units. * This is the second time Bob the Ragelot fights an enemy with psi blades in longer duration. First was "Burning Tide Part 2". * This is the first time both zealots fight each other in different teams, as a nod to both Bob the Ragelot and Proxy Zealot. * Sgt. Patches could not use a rifle to gunfight with Crackhead. This is because of his traumatic experience back in "Zerg BM" where he accidentally killed another marine inside the bunker. * Sgt. Patches' grenade is not thrown out of the window for some reason. It isn't detonated because Reapers' G-4 Cluster Bomb were nerfed in Heart of the Swarm, ''explained in "It's Nerfing Time" episode. * Slave SCV reappeared since "Hatch Match". * This episode features Red Team's first baneling, but its team color is on the whole brown skin, while purple zerg's banelings hadn't have purple palette until "Legacy of the Void Opening". * There are possibly two Laughing Vipers on this episode, one using abduct ability and another consuming any zerg building to regain energy—both at the same time and exchanging their roles. * This is the second time Sgt. Patches kills an ally, which is now intentional at Crackhead due to being under Derpfestor's mind control unlike in "Zerg BM." ** Also, this is the third time a terran unit kills another. Second is in "I Spy". * This is the final appearance of Red Team characters under its three races, Proxy Zealot, Donut Marine, and Laughing Viper. * This is the first time Nuking Ghost is killed. However, he may be returned in next episodes including BroodWar season. * This is the red Derpfestor's final appearance. His fate is unknown in the aftermath although he appears as a static image in "Season 4 Episode 0". * Derpfestor falls down again since "Heart of the Swarm Opening". * The crying soundbite is reused from "Group Hug" where planetary fortress cried. * When Medivac Pilot resurrects Crackhead, his visor still has a signature crack. This is intended to show the character marking and not to be confused with any other marines. * As bloodshot eyes were shown, this may be Bob the Ragelot's angriest mood ever in the series. * Unit quotations from ''StarCraft II ''used: TBA Cultural References * Sound effects like blinking eyes and a whistled motion is taken from television cartoons like ''Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, etc. * Derpfestor's neural parasite reading a newspaper unconvincingly to fool a passing enemy is a stock reference to older cartoon shows' stealth scenes. * On the mothership bridge, there is a "Macintoss" monitor which is a parody of Apple's Macintosh. It was first appeared in "Carrier Career". * A handheld device that Proxy Zealot plays is a parody of GameBoy series. * The cliffhanger scene is a reference to television action-crime-drama series, 24. In-game References * Neural parasite that Derpfestor stretches that long is possible since it follows the in-game logic when infestors mind-control air units. * The lever that Derpfestor on the mothership's controls has an ability-effect difference from both games, Heart of the Swarm ''and ''Wings of Liberty, applied to Mass Recall ability: ** ''Heart of the Swarm: ''Mass Recall currently teleports the Mothership and all nearby units owned by the player to the targeted nexus. ** ''Wings of Liberty: ''Mass Recall formerly teleports all units within 6.5 effect-radius around the selected point to the Mothership's location. * Since immortal is unaffected by stronger units than marines, it usually follows the in-game logic when immortals are weak to basic units. * Inside the queued red barracks, the number on the wall displays a supply limit of 200. The units are not trained and deployed from a production building unless the supply decreases. * In every ''StarCraft II's ''skirmish battles, if all buildings are destroyed, then combat units, even mining ones, are all killed. It is considered a defeat to a delinquent player. * Although the blue protoss' base is all destroyed, Bob the Ragelot and his warriors are still alive, even the blue terrans in "Protoss Party", even though the Red Team have lost its buildings, resulting in their units' instant kill. ** However, Bob the Ragelot, Sgt. Patches, Patchling are considered heroes for each of their race. This keeps their race alive as part of the "campaign story". Without Derpfestor, the Red Team may be critical to losing the game when the buildings are destroyed. ** In other words, as shown in "The Bane", Bob the Ragelot carried pylon as the last structure, along with probe, towards the new area. It may be possible that heroes still need buildings in order to remain the campaign active to avoid "Mission Failed" message. Video Category:Episode Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes Category:Terran Episodes Category:Zerg Episodes